


Extremely Disturbed

by saint_troll



Category: 8mm
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tells Max to return to LA, angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremely Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Max loved bars like this. Everyone was always so down and out that the bartender was delighted when someone chatty came along. At the moment Max was abusing this privilege.

 

"So are there any good job opportunities in bartending for a guy like me?" he started to ask when Tom walked in, "Excuse me, this is my... uh.. who I was waiting for."

Tom made his way to the back of the bar, sidestepping a few drunks that were too far gone to notice him.

 

I love the way he moves in the black jeans! God, California, mind in the gutter much? Well, yeah after a few strong drinks! Stop hassling me! "So are we in the movie business?" he cheerfully asks the detective.

 

Tom frowns and hands Max a large brown envelope, "here that's for you."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Money... people use it to purchase goods and services" Tom takes out a cigarette and lights it. Then looks at Max. Why are you chasing him away? Just ask him not to show at the filming, you don't have to completely say fuck off. Yeah, you do. You have a wife and kid at home. There is nothing for you in this relationship. Except for understanding....

 

Max peeks into the envelope and his eyes widen, "that's awfully generous of ya, bu..."

 

"It's not my money. Look," Tom takes a drag off his cigarette and sets it in a nearby ashtray, "let's not make a big deal out of this... there's a plane ticket in there. A flight you can catch back to LA tonight." Please don't flinch like that. I'm not doing this to hurt you. "This is as far as I want you to go in this thing."

 

Max blinks, "Tonight?! What are you talking about?" He wants me to leave tonight? Couldn't it wait til morning? Why tonight? "We're a team, Man! We're partners!"

 

"Max..." Tom grabs the other man's arm, "I'm sure you realize this. These people we're dealing with... they're... they are extremely disturbed." And so are the both of us. I shouldn't want you the way I do. And you shouldn't reciprocate.

 

"Hey. I know. That's why you need me. Look at me!"

 

Look at him? All I can see is lips I want to devour and a body I would love having on top of mine! "You gotta go home. You did a great job. Now it's time for you to go home."

 

"But this is like our big case!" protests Max, "I...Tom... I know what's going on here, okay. Dino, Machine, and Eddie... they made a snuff film, right? What I can't figure out is why you are involved..." Or why you want me to leave. "Let me in.. maybe the victim..."

 

Fuck, he already knows way too much! Your discretion is at stake here, Tom! "Wait, whoa whoa whoa. Who said anything about a victim?"

 

"There are only three rules in life, Tom Welles. One, there's always a victim. Two, don't be it."

 

Exactly, I don't want you to be the next victim! "And three?"

 

"Look, I forgot number three..."

 

"Well, that's good. I want you to forget everything we've done here...." Tom says gruffly.

 

Max pales. Everything? What California? Did you think he actually CARED about you? Did you think he'd give up his wife and kid for you? For a dry hump in a hotel room? Fucking idiot!

 

Tom clears his throat, "I want you to get your butt on a plane. Go back to LA and forget it ALL!" Oh shit, he thinks I used him. Didn't you, Tom Welles? I didn't mean to. "Look, I'm getting a lot of calls for work on the west coast... I'd like to call you again. I could use your help."

 

Max laughs. Yeah, if you are having marital problems with your wife, sure you'll call me. I don't want to be that! "You're gonna look me up? You're gonna call me?" He snorts and grabs his abandoned shot and downs it.

 

"Yeah, I could use your help. I meant it when I said you were smart. I am not patronizing you."

 

"Well, thanks."

 

Tom turns around and heads towards the door, "You take care, Max California."

 

The door swings shut, "Devil's waiting on you..." Max whispers.

 

***

 

If I fucking leave at all, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I don't need to leave 'Tonight'! Max takes a swig of the brandy he'd bought on his way back to the hotel. He's ashamed of what you two did, you know that California. We barely did anything! Yes, to you, but to him. He cheated on his wife, the mother of his child. I would have and still would do so much more, though! And you call yourself straight?!

 

"Shut up," Max mutters and he fumbles with his keys. The door opens suddenly on him. He falls to the floor. "Fuck!" Abandoning his spilled brandy he crawls onto his hands and knees.

 

"Max, shit, are you drunk?"

 

"Tom?" he slurs.

 

Christ, he's wasted. And he's on your doorstep, Tom. You did this to him. You should have let him down easier at the bar. "Yes, Max. Christ, you're a mess. Let me help you up."

 

Tom helps Max over to the bed and helps him sit up. "I'll be right back. I'm closing the door."

 

"I'm not leaving tonight." Max states indignantly.

 

"That's obvious." Tom mutters, "Why not?"

 

"Look, if you are gonna run away from me fine..but..."

 

"I'm NOT running away from you..." Tom argues.

 

"Let me finish! If you are gonna run. I want you to be at least running away from something."

 

"What? Something? Listen, Max you are very drunk. I'll help you back to your room. You can leave tomorrow."

 

"I'm not leaving until there's something for you to run from."

 

"Christ, Max what do you want me to do to make you leaving alright?" Tom asks exasperated.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Don't say that Max. You don't know how much I want to. "Max, come on. Sober up, get back to your room."

 

"Kiss me, Tom. I know you want to. That's why you are running isn't it?" Max fumbles with his shirt but manages to pull it off. "I'm a threat to your little yellow house aren't I?"

 

"Max."

 

"Oh, now you are disgusted with what we did. I'm one of those perverts you bitch about now am I?" Max stands and staggers over to Tom.

 

"I'm not disgusted, Max. You're drunk and upset..."

 

Max grabs Tom's face and kisses him. He drags his tongue across Tom's bottom lips as he nibbles on it. Tom tries to push him away, but Max continues his attack.

 

He's drunk, Tom. Walk him back to his room. No. Don't! Don't kiss him back. It's to late for that, conscience. I am already lost. Tom kisses back. His tongue lapping at the brandy on the boy's tongue.

 

Max pushes Tom against the wall grinding his hips into the man's groin. Tom moans and wraps his arms around Max. His tanned hands roam idley over Max's pale back. When they seperate, both men are gasping for air.

 

"Max... I..." Tom begins to say when Max kneels before him, "you don't ha..."

 

Max quickly unfastens the detective's pants and slides them to the floor. His drunken immobility lost to a greater vice. He smiles when he sees that Tom wears no undergarments. Licking his lips he brushes his mouth against Tom's hardening manhood. "Here's something for you to run from, Tom Welles." Max says before taking the man's cock into his mouth. Tom groans above him. Max runs his tongue along the underside, and then hollowing out his mouth begins to suck in earnest. Tom instinctively grabs Max's hair and guides the young man.

 

Tom is bucking into Max's mouth. "Oh, god" he whimpers. His knuckles whitening he tightens his grip on the blue hair at his fingertips.

 

Max pulls himself off of Tom's cock. The detective cries out as the cool air of the hotel breathes against his naked flesh. Max flicks his tongue across the tip of Tom's member, devouring the pre-cum gathering there. Tom shudders. Max stands and looks at the gasping man before him. You might as well rape him, Califoria.

 

"I..I.." he stammers, "I shouldn't have done that..." Max looks towards the corner, "You don't have to run... I will."

 

Tom places an arm on Max's shoulder, "No, you're right."

 

Max looks up at Tom the shock showing in his eyes.

 

"If I'm going to run I might as well run from something." He leans in and takes Max's mouth into a kiss much gentler than their previous.

 

Still sucking on the young man's tongue, Tom steps out of his jeans and gently pushes Max back towards the bed. They fall clumsily onto the mattress. Their kiss abruptly ended they look solemnly at one another.

 

Max is running his hands up under Tom's shirt. "take off your shirt..." Tom obliges. Max flickers his tongue over Tom's abdoninal muscles. He can taste the sweat and fear on the man. He nips gently at one of Tom's nipples. Tom groans, "harder." Max bites softly at the hardening nub of flesh. Tom reaches down and unfastens Max's pants. Max wiggles out of them. Abandoning Tom's abused chest, he looks up at him. Tom meets his gaze but says nothing.

 

Max leans forward and licks the detective's throat, remember how muscular he thought it was at a more sober time of his life. Tom's breath catches as he whispers into Max's ear, "Dance with me, Max. I want to feel you on top of me... in me. Change me, Max."

 

Max groans and kisses Tom. "Get on you hands and knees then...." he whispers. Tom once again obliges.

 

Max tugs at Tom's hips until the detective's ass is directly before him. Tom is shaking, his breath coming out in nervous gasps.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, Tom Welles" chides Max as he flicks his tongue out, lapping at the crack of Tom's ass. Tom stiffens, yet moans softly as Max's tongue touches the rim of his hole, probing it, licking over it in long strokes.

 

"Oh, god," Tom groans. Max raises his head, his face rubbing against Tom's ass.

 

"Shall we dance, detective?" Max whispers.

 

"Please."

 

Tom jumps as he feelssomething harder then Max's tongue press against his opening. Max is pushing a moist finger into him. Tom's body tenses.

 

"No matter how drunk I am, Tom, I would never hurt you...."

 

Tom relaxes and Max slides another finger in. Tom tries to resist squirming. "Max?..."

 

"Shhh," Max whispers pushing his fingers in a bit further. They brush against Tom's prostate. Tom's body jerks and he lets out a loud moan. "Oh, fuck..." he says and pushes himself back against Max's fingers.

 

"Just think," Max whispers, "That's just my fingers...imagine my cock, in you...do you want it?"

 

Tom cries out as he answers, "I said I wanted to feel you in me, didn't I?"

 

"Beg me, Tom." Max whispers.

 

"Please, Max, fuck me. Please, I need to feel you inside me."

 

Max's fingers slip from Tom's ass. He pulls Tom's hips letting his erection slap lightly against the man's ass. Coating his fingers in saliva, Max lubricates Tom's hole. He presses the head of his member into Tom. The detective whimpers and let's his head drop to the pillow.

 

"Oh, god," groans Max.

 

Max stops halfway in, "Tom, you aren't just doing this to get me to leave are you?"

 

Tom lifts his head from the pillow, "What? No! I do want you to leave, but not because of this. I've wanted this since the first time we kissed."

 

"Then push back on me. Fuck yourself on my cock, show me that you want me." Immediately, Tom eases himself back. Max leans over him and drags his tongue up Tom's back. Tom groans and presses back more forcefully. Max cries out.

 

"Oh, fuck, Tom, I'm gonna come," Max groans. Tom had been waitng for him to say this and shudders beneath him, his seed soaking the sheets. Feeling Tom's ass tighten around him, Max's eyes roll back into his head as he explodes inside the detective's ass. Tom moans as he feels Max lose control. Spent, Max collapses on top of Tom. He gasps for several minutes then climbs off of the detective. Tom rolls over onto his side and looks at Max.

 

"Why do you want me to leave then, Tom?" Max asks.

 

"I want you safe. This may not end well with Dino Velvet." explains Tom, "I am not running from you becaus of... this. I am running from you because I want you to live."

 

Max's face pales. "Live?" he asks. Tom nods. He thinks he's gonna die tomorrow! Oh, god. Please don't let him die. His wife, his daughter, they need him! I NEED him.

 

Tom rests his head on Max's bare shoulder and closes his eyes to sleep. Please get on the plane tomorrow, California.


End file.
